


Wait for me

by silvery_sunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Fate & Destiny, Historical AU, I Made Myself Cry, I promise, M/M, Metaphors, Natural Disasters, That's why MCD, not exactly a soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvery_sunset/pseuds/silvery_sunset
Summary: Before they were even born, Fate frowned upon Hirugami and Hoshiumi's lives.A story about the only certainties one has in the world and all the little things in between.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> please, for the love of the incoming new anime episodes, mind the tags. You were warned. I am sad.

Like a river flows, from its start amidst the mountains, born from ice, from the rain, a simple coincidence forcing its path outside and flows. Thoroughly, unwavering and constant, chasing for the sea, the only end. 

Life flows within people, like the river born in mountains, like the crystal clear lakes of a magical looking land, it stays constant regardless of circumstances. 

But people are not like the compliant and obedient water. Blessed and cursed with awareness, humans ask questions that shouldn't be asked, discover things that shouldn't be known, aimlessly run away from the river of life.

Humans are flawed. 

Humans love. Humans hate. Humans know too much for their own good. 

Love blossoms the hatred that stains the water of the blue lakes red. Knowledge disguises the most gruesome curses as everlasting blessings. Little do humans know. So, so little. 

The end of all rivers is the sea. The end of all lives is death. It awaits. Thoroughly, unwavering and constant. 

Fate stretches within these ends and is found in the paths they take, running away from it. It knows no mercy, no names. Fate smiles at some faces, frowns upon others, unfairly just. Blindly. 

The lakes in what will one day be Nagano prefecture are stained. Hundreds of souls meet the sea of the end. No tears are shed, no mourning song can be heard in the distance besides the silent melody of sword and against sword and the arousing fire consuming the walls of the houses. 

Two enemies stand in the front line. 

Kourai’s eyes meet Sachirou’s. They’re not the amber color that reflected the sunset from the day before, when they ran away from all the fuss about incoming invasions to their lands and strategies to be planned. Kourai pulled him by his wrist and they climbed the tallest mountain in Hirugami's land. Sachirou’s laugh echoes in Kourai’s mind at this very moment. Light hearted, small laugh that filled Kourai’s chest with joy he didn’t think he’d know in the middle of the war. 

Their houses are sworn enemies, the Hirugami clan threatens to advance further and find his refugee. The blood of hundreds dried on Sachirou’s calloused hands that Kourai held in his and interlocked fingers, squeezed with all his might into his own, that carried the same pain, causing the same sorrow. 

Watching the sky turn red, Kourai sends a silent prayer to whom may hear him, and leans his head on Sachirou’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

_“I love you”_ Kourai whispered into his clothes, the ever steady heartbeat of the enemy clan’s “Heartless Warrior” wakened upon the sight of a world they'd never see. 

Sachirou doesn’t respond, and Kourai knows why now, watching him kneel in front of him, sword in hand. 

“May we decide this now, you and I. None of our sides can afford any more deaths.” Sachirou’s voice was stern. Kourai could barely register the noises of the blades fading from his ears, muffled by his own ragged breath. 

_Why did you lie to me?_

“May we, Hoshiumi-san?” Sachirou’s eyes are dull and lifeless, as if he’s only a marionette controlled by the rules of their world, and Kourai hadn’t managed to cut his strings. 

Kourai nodded and watched him stand up, he raised his guard, forcing his body to move. Telling himself this wasn’t Sachirou. Not his Sachirou. Not the Sachirou that whispered promises and sweet reassuring words while rescuing a bird that had broken its wing. 

_“Kourai-kun, I don't want to keep fighting.”_

__

__

_“Someday, you and I can run away. Find a new place, just for us”_

Kourai bit his lip, swallowing the tears , drawing his sword against Sachirou’s. His arms struggled against the blade, his hands gripped the handle so tight his knuckles were white. 

“I’m not taking it easy on you.” 

“Never thought you’d do that, in the first place” Kourai gritted his teeth, managing to sway Sachirou’s sword away. He stepped ahead, hand trembling while trying to invade the flawless defense once again, the clash of metal ringing in his ears. Sachirou stepped up and swiftly cut a hole in Kourai’s.

His cheek stinged and he could feel the blood dripping down his temple. Sachirou’s gaze was icy cold on the stains on his sword. Kourai’s vision flashes red, his arms shake while holding it. 

_“You know, Sachirou, my mom used to take me here sometimes, before the first invasion to our village.”_

__

__

“You always talk about her, she must be a wise woman, to lead you away from the war for all this time.”

“War…” Kourai’s eyes have the shine of the sun in them , green irises shining gold when they meet Sachirou’s figure, behind him, the stars sparkled in the small glimpse of the blue night sky. “She used to tell me that wars are worthless.”

_A war has no worth when one doesn’t know why they fight._

When blood is spilled over the grass, just like many other times earlier, Sachirou hears it. Kourai’s voice, raspy, choking back tears as he looks at the metal painted red, piercing through Sachirou’s ribs.

“What do you fight for, Sachirou?”

He didn’t know what to answer then. Sachirou reaches the conclusion too late to be able to tell him. He watches Kourai’s eyes fill with tears as his body comes back to the floor.

“You’ve won, fairly.” he manages to say, to let out a weak laugh before the pain spreads through his entire body again. He doesn’t register when Kourai takes him in his arms or why, but the look in his face hurts more than any wound could. 

As the light that Kourai brought to his gaze slowly leaves his body, Sachirou sighs, and meets the fiery eyes that pulled him along inside the woods months before, for a reason he couldn’t quite place his finger on. 

“Now I know, Kourai-kun, but I think it’s kind of late to try anything, right?”

“Don’t you dare to say this, please don’t…” Sachirou raises his hand slowly and wipes blood and tears away from his cheek. 

“I wish I could’ve fought for you.”

A river meets its end by the sea, the cycle continues. There’s no escaping the hands of Fate.

\--

There’s few occasions in one’s life that can cause the phenomenon of feeling the world shrink under their feet, but what triggers the opposite? What shows us that the tiny floating blue speck of dust in space hosts even smaller, less significant and weaker particles, practically harmless and weak when compared to the Solar System, the Galaxy, the space and time that flow together forming this mess we know as the universe? 

The Earth reclaims its rights as the owner of the land the humans step in. Inside of it, incandescent heat threatens to rise at any time. there’s no specific time, warning or way for salvation. 

For the flawed humans that know nothing, the two certainties in life remain, opposites of a line they may never know the exact length. There’s no empathy, no compassion for one’s story, no judgement for their good and bad deeds during the blink of an eye that is the interval of life and death.

Two children cling to each other in a knuckle-white grip feeling the world literally shake them down. Their breaths are shallow, they're under the rubble of the only place they knew as home, they tremble under the squirming and overwhelming fear like a prey upon its predator.

Kourai looks at the minimal amount of light coming from above them, a crack on the big concrete block that buried them under the ground. It shines above his head and casts its light over Sachirou, who pushes Kourai’s head into his chest when they hear a loud noise outside. 

They wouldn’t know, but just above them, another structure crumpled, a sign where once it read “Orphanage”.

“It’s still day!” Kourai whispered, nodding to the light. “They’re gonna find us…” Sachirou’s hand gripped tighter into his shirt. Kourai’s head still spinned, his legs felt numb, as if the world was yet ripping apart and shaking him as if he was inside a juice box.

Sachirou didn’t answer him, moving slightly to face Kourai who sat between his legs.

Kourai frowned, but the lump growing in his throat reminded him that they couldn’t afford to talk.

Sachirou’s gaze is still under the light. Somehow, it makes him feel strong enough to endure. Sachirou’s eyes remind him of a week ago, when they were just fifteen year olds coming back from school, when Sachirou left him waiting at the convenience store because he was too busy meeting their neighbor’s dog.

Kourai hopes Sachirou gets to see her again. 

Another sound echoes above them, making both boy’s ears ring. Kourai wants to go home, to his dorm with Sachirou, to his bed. He wants to sleep this nightmare away and wake up to familiar faces, safe and sound under the very roof he was standing under before. 

“Kourai-kun.”

He feels his face wet again, his chest tightens his lungs, stealing the air from his ribcage. Kourai gasps against Sachirou’s chest again. He wants to go home. 

“Kourai-kun, listen to me, okay?” Sachirou places a hand on his back, where it was before. “We’re gonna be fine, as you said. It’s still day. They’re going to find us and take us out.” he hopes he sounds convincing behind the choked back sobs.

“I wanna sleep...It’s all spinning again…” Kourai mumbles. Sachirou holds him harder, startled, and passes his hands through his smaller body. Legs, arms, Kourai can barely register the sensation. His eyelids feel heavy.

Sachirou feels something wet against his shirt. His hand is painted red. it’s his time to get the air knocked out of his lungs. Maybe they don't have any time left. They needed to be found now. He needs to say something. Do something. Kourai’s body's still warm in his embrace.

“Kourai-kun, hey, don’t sleep, okay? You gotta be awake when we’re rescued.” Sachirou whispered as he left Kourai sitting on the floor before standing up slowly. For some sort of luck, they’re not in a small space. It’s good, to say the least. Kourai nods to him and sits.

Sachirou can see his white shirt, stained brown and red. Too red, against his belly. He should’ve stopped the bleeding when it first appeared, he should've ignored how Kourai reassured him and said that it was okay. 

_“How can this be okay, you liar?”_

Sachirou looked up to the light source, he couldn’t see the sky of any semblance of the surface. “Hold on, I’m gonna get us out of here.”

Is he a liar, too? 

He looks around him, there’s two heavy blocks overlapping, the gap between them is what lets the sunlight in, It’s lying completely under the one above their heads, that is supported by another one on the other side of their small container-like space. Sachirou takes in a deep breath before touching it very slowly. He casts a glance upon Kourai, who is visibly fighting the slumber that pulls his body down. He’s leaning against the piece that served as a wall for them. 

Sachirou places both his hands against the overlapping concrete block, feeling the hard surface against his palms. 

Breathe in, breathe out. 

“Sachirou?”

He hears it cracking, screeching against the floor. It moves. Sachirou lets out an exasperated breath, and turns to Kourai. 

_“What the hell are you doing?”_

In the span of seconds, the world frowns upon the two of them a second time. The other side of their refugee trembles before falling in, Sachirou’s body jerks to the spot where Kourai sat, Pulling his body away from it. It’s heavy. 

Cracking again. It’s not the building this time. Numbing pain spreads all over his nervous system, his vision darkens, his head lies against the hard floor. He’s probably bleeding right now. 

A silhouette clumsily stands up in front of him, his voice is raspy. Kourai pushes it, pulls it, tries to slam himself against it repeatedly, Sachirou can’t find in himself the power to tell him to stop.

“Sachirou… Sachirou please talk to me. What the fuck were you doing? Say something. We’re getting out of here together.”

A blurry Kourai kneels before him, tears stream down his face. He holds Sachirou’s hands in his. 

“It’s still day, Kourai-kun. Look.” It hurts to talk. Like needles piercing through his ribcage from the inside. “Light.”

The gap is wider. Wide enough for both of them to see a small blue and white spot. To hear mumbling. 

“I’m not leaving without you!” 

Sachirou gave him his last, small smile. The light that came from the sky blurred behind Kourai, obfuscating everything around them. It felt right.

“You can’t take me out from here. Please, Kourai-kun.”

Kourai sprinted to the hole between the blocks, shouting for help, his voice was distant already, mixed with the good feeling of safeness it brought him. 

When the last spark of life flew away from his body, Sachirou silently thanked whoever could hear him, for letting him live to know Hoshiumi Kourai.

\--  
A question floats inside the minds of those who have time to think about it. Whose fault is it? The world became a terrible place, or has it always been like this? Nature’s laws reign supreme over the struggles of humans. Anyway, the wind blows.  
It blows and travels inside the heart of the human world, and like everything humans do, it’s imperfect. For both human and non-human eyes, the world is a mess to be eternally fixed, maybe someday it’ll reach its purpose.

While this day awaits to come, the world turns, pain, suffering, poverty, inequality, starvation, crime, violence, it merges into the hopeful human nature in a paradoxical, almost laughable way.

The world is cruel to some. Is it how it’s supposed to be? 

In the middle of one of the many neglected corners of this contradictory society, it’s silent. The night paints the sky dark blue, a few stars dare to flicker challenging the city’s lights. A few cicadas announce the incoming heat. 

A peaceful evening in the territory unspokenly marked as battlefield for the criminal gangs that took over all corners of the city. Infections to the perfect and harmonious facade of the capitol where the Sun rises. 

Except it’s not really like that. A gunshot breaks the silence, suddenly shadows become silhouettes coming to life, shooting from unknown places, bullets cutting the air. Curses are muttered by the noises of the guns that spread despair through the streets, entering each house by the window, plaguing people’s thoughts and robbing their sleep.

It was some kind of bi-weekly event. There is really nowhere else to go, the only option for Kourai and Sachirou is to hide when the guns are out, lock doors and wake up to know someone’s life was taken in the morning. Lots of lives.

Kourai curses his bad luck right now, hiding inside the first floor of the building he lives in, shattered glass all over the floor. His ears ring, the shots resonating inside his kull making his head ache. 

He doesn’t care for this now. He tightens his grip on his cellphone in his hand, clutching it to his chest.

_“Where are you, Sachirou?”_

It’s been two hours since Sachirou went out to do the groceries. Kourai cannot call, he eyes the texts he had sent him earlier once again, gritting his teeth as the non existent sight of the answer. 

A strange sound coming from the other side of the building's entrance hall makes Kourai tear his eyes away from the screen. High pitched whimpers behind the doorman's desk. Kourai saw the shattered glass move on the floor. Small feet smeared the pieces that reflected the light. A child.

Another shot. It pierces a hole on the wall before then. Kourai chews on the inside of his cheek while looking at the window.

He hopes his fiance takes a little longer to come home. 

Kourai takes a deep breath and runs. 

The shots outside fill his head. He throws himself on the floor when getting near the desk, hissing at the glass scratching his exposed arms. 

A little girl that was hugging her knees looks at him with widened eyes, marked with tears that were streaming down her face a little before. 

Kourai places his index finger on her mouth before she can say anything, and holds her down from another wave of bullets from outside. 

Kourai's cell phone vibrates inside his pocket. Damnit. 

"Are you hurt?" He asks while trying to get it out. The girl shakes her head and opens her mouth, eyes on his bleeding arm. 

"I'll be fine. We need to get out of here, but I gotta do a little thing before it. Can you keep quiet, please?" 

She nods. 

Kourai picks up the phone. 

"Sachirou"

"Kourai-kun, where are you now?" Sachirou's voice trembles in the speaker.

"I'm at home, it's ok. Are you safe?" 

"I'm hiding at Hiromi-san's." 

Another hole on the wall, another loud shot. Kourai pushes the little girl into his body and slams his back against the desk to move it, using it as a shield.

"Kourai. Where are you?" 

"Don't leave."

He hangs up. The child claws the fabric of his shirt. Kourai's arms sting from the glass shards. 

"Shh, you're doing so well" he whispers to the girls, petting her black hair. "It'll be all over soon, okay?" 

With the shots out of hearing range, Kourai peeks from outside the desk. Empty streets, glass all over the place. Holes in the walls and shattered windshields. 

He immediately hides back in when hearing hurried steps crack the shards. Ragged breaths fill the room, Kourai's, the girl's, the intruder's. 

"Kourai-kun?" 

"Sachirou?" 

His fiance's smile makes his hammering heart relax against his ribcage, the girl in his arms still clutching to him. 

Sachirou started walking up to their desk. 

A single bullet swiftly cuts the air and pierces a hole on the wall again. 

This time, it splashes red over white paint. Sachirou gasps, immediately falling on his knees. Kourai's head aches, bullets swimming inside his skull, ricocheting. His voice is gone. 

"Run, don't worry about me, it's just a scratch. Get her upstairs"

"I am not leaving you here!" 

"Kourai, please"

"Don't ask me to do this"

"It'll be okay, run!" 

"But"

Sachirou takes Kourai's hand into his, kissing the silver band on his finger. "I love you, Kourai-kun. I'll be running right behind you."

Kourai nods, taking the girl into his arms and picking her up. Sachirou smiles at him and starts standing up. 

Kourai turns on his heel and takes in a deep breath before hugging the kid tighter and running up the staircases. 

Before he reaches the second floor, a pained gasp echoes in the hall. 

"Why?"

"Why does it have to be like this?" 

"Sachirou, why is it always you?" 

He didn't know the choked sobs coming from his best are his of the little girl's. They enter his apartment and Kourai leans against the door. 

"Please let me have one chance"

"A chance to save him"

\--

It's a tragic take of broken promises, spilled blood and tears that repeats over and over again. Before their eyes met for the first time, Fate frowned upon Hirugami Sachirou and Hoshiumi Kourai. 

The world is unfairly just and benevolent in it's cruelty. Its ways cannot be judged by the human mind, because it has no dimension of its immensity. 

But the little humans know, the flaws they carry with them, the love and the hate that moves mountains and rivers. The passion that drives them into creating, reinventing, risking themselves, dying for each other. That ignorance blesses them, turns them into unique, odd and complicated little specks of dust floating into a little bigger speck of dust in the universe. 

Ignorance is the key. It drives humans to retell a condemned story over and over again, non stop, throughout generations, until Destiny smiles their way. 

Hope is not to think of the world the way it is, but what it could be. 

What Hoshiumi imagines, before locking the door of his apartment, asking for the name of that little girl, what he thinks of and wishes with all his heart for whoever could hear him. One single chance. 

In the way it could be, Fate smiles upon Hoshiumi's wish. 

It stumbled their paths again inside Yurisei middle school. 

Hirugami Sachirou thinks the world is cruel. Cold, strict, it demands and demands and demands. Results, concrete proof of efficiency and performance. Volleyball is his world. 

His world's perfect picture frame is cracked. 

Maybe he is the problem, he's too weak for the world, can't handle its exigency in any way. He's not worthy of being where he is right now. 

His knuckles burn. Hirugami's eyes are lightless, staring as the afternoon turns into the night. 

Fate smiles upon Hirugami's misery. 

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

Hoshiumi's light pulls him out of the darkness, gives a new gleam to his empty gaze. 

A story where a lonely boy is saved by someone as lonely as him, that still writes itself, underneath the sunset. One of the ways the world could be.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I like hirugami


End file.
